herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Von Nebula (Episode)
"Von Nebula" is the title of the 4th and final Hero Factory episode and is the climax of the series. It follows a final battle between the villains and the heroes. Plot The episode begins with Alpha Team arriving at New Stellac City to investigate a mysterious meteor. It is revealed the meteor contained Thunder and Corrodor, and the duo duke it out. Thunder fires a black-hole like missile at Stormer, which makes Zib and Quaddle lose contact. Furno, Breez, and Surge then annoy Zib with their Anti-Gravity rings built in their boots. Zib tells them about the emergency and sends the Rookie Team with new armor and a Particle Distorter, a mechanism that pries apart every molecular atom in a Hero's body until an object passes through them. The Rookie Team are sent out in Hero Pods as Furno asks Zib to pull up footage for the last incident at New Stellac City. It's then revealed that Thrasher, the former Alpha Team leader, took two rookies, Stormer and Von Ness, to investigate a robbery at New Stellac. A giant drone is destroying the city with a nuclear explosive and the team tries to stop it. Thrasher tries to take it on himself but fails. Stormer gets Thrasher out of the danger and tells Von Ness to help him fight, but Von Ness is afraid and stays to protect Thrasher. But instead, Von Ness tries to escape in the Drop Ship. Stormer tries to get Von Ness out, but Von Ness is too frightened and tries to get Stormer off the ship. Stormer then uses this to his advantage and does "the coolest move in Hero Factory history" according to Furno. He jumps off the ship, freezes the drone's visual sensors, and scrambles the wires of the drone to cripple it. When the Rookies arrive at New Stellac, another meteor comes down containing Meltdown and XPlode. The Alpha Team save the Rookie Team as it was revealed that Quaddle suggested new armor, and it worked. Von Ness then appears in the sky and announces his new name: Von Nebula. A black hole forms and all the weapons of the Heroes are lost. Stormer then jumps in to stop Von Nebula, and Furno follows. Stormer and Furno then find out that Von Nebula has been draining their Hero Cores, using it to power himself. Meanwhile, the villains run out of ammo, but XPlode still has his spikes. He uses them and all the heroes use the Particle Distorter, resulting in Surge's head being backwards. Meanwhile, Stormer and Furno come up with a plan to use the Anti-Gravity rings in the black hole to prevent falling in the vortex. Von Nebula shows and demands the rings, but Stormer and Furno hide the rings with one of them and split up. Von Nebula guesses Stormer has the rings and shoots at him, but is wrong as Furno uses the rings to reverse the gravity of the vortex. Stormer then grabs Von Nebula's staff and Von Nebula is absorbed into the orb. The vortex is about to explode as Furno and Stormer escape. The duo escape the vortex and congratulate one another. Stormer then addresses to the public that Furno's name is Team Leader Furno, and he's not an ordinary Hero. The episode ends with Stormer and Furno conversing if the cell the staff is in is safe enough, as a fly is sucked into the staff just like Nebula was. Characters *Preston Stormer *Dunkan Bulk *Jimi Stringer *William Furno *Natalie Breez *Mark Surge *Professor Nathaniel Zib *Quadal *Von Nebula *Thrusher (in a flashback) *Meltdown *XPlode *Thunder (first appearance) *Corroder *Daniella Capricorn (first appearance) *Camera-Bot Trivia * The giant drone that attacked New Stellac City was made by BZPower member krischan for BBC #53: Build a BIONICLE 'Bot for LEGO! * All of the sets, except the Furno Bike, Rotor, and Vapour, are featured in this episode.